


Solemn.

by onlxx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlxx/pseuds/onlxx
Summary: Sapnap’s head laid behind yours, you listened to his rhythmatic breaths. Silence fell between you two, basking in each other’s warmth.“Why won’t you tell the fans I’m your girlfriend?”His breaths slowed, before it hitched.“I’m scared.”What?____there will be more than one chapter, AO3 is just being weird and registering the story as done.Also!!! This was originally a personal story, so if you see "kirei" or "rei" you can just replace it with y/n! A mistake of my part.
Relationships: Hinted Nikki/willbur, Sapnap/reader (former), Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Solemn.

You stared at the man she longed to meet for years now, she felt a smile grow as the two maintained eye contact. Memories rushed back, almost overwhelming her.

You stared at the boy, now younger staring up at you. “I don’t know..” he began to trail off, “What if you fall?” He warned.

“I’ll be fine! Come up here! You don’t want me to be lonely.” You heard yourself playfully tease, you sat on top of the monkey bars. While Sapnap stood on the floor. 

What happened afterwards was nothing more than a blurr, the more you tried to recall it, the more it started to fade. Hopelessly clinging to one of the earliest memories you had with him, you didn’t try to pry. 

What you did remember, however, was waking up inside a sterile looking doctors office. They always freaked you out, thinking of how many people had died there, but at the same time thinking of how many lives have started there.

“Nick said you feel off the monkey bars.” You heard your mother scold.

Maybe that was the catalyst, you were always so uneasy. Talking to Sapnap gave you a sense of solace, when everything else felt like it was crushing around you.

So you made the decision to move to Texas to become an English major. You rented an apartment next to him and you’ve spent the past year together since.

Ironically, the one person who made you feel secure, oddly never wanted to call you his. Your relationship was in a state of limbo. Your feelings were made clear, and the feeling was mutual, however, nothing ever progressed. 

Maybe a peck on the cheek, or a night of cuddling, but there never was a label on what you two were. There were never any pet names, and no one except your close friends even knew about the relationship the two of you shared. Man, your parents still just think you’re “Just best friends.” 

Despite that, you hopelessly clung to him. You were happy the way things were, you were still young, there was plenty of time. Still, there were times where you desperately wanted to tell everyone that you two were in an exclusive relationship. 

The two of you shared a bed, just for that night. Nothing explicit happened, it was really just a night of appreciating each other, no topic went untalked between the two of you that night.

“Hey, we should do a cooking stream.” you suggested, “You’re almost at 1.5 mill, that’s crazy.” you marveled “You’re 2.5 mill away from beating me.” You joked.

“That’s only because you had a head start.” he defended.

“Let’s do a cooking stream, let’s buy the stuff tomorrow and then stream it when we get home.” you planned.

“I don’t know.” He said, hesitant with the content change, his friends would just thank them on twitter. He was afraid of being extra, especially because it’s just 1.5 mill, Dream made that in like a month.

“It’ll be too extra.” Sapnap admitted.

“It’ll be fun!” You said, optimistically.

“I don’t know..” He trailed off.

“Imagine how sad the fans will be! With no cooking stream! They’ll live their entire life without a Sapnap Cooking Stream!” You exclaimed dramatically. 

He gave a laugh, “Yeah, yeah, fine.” He said.

“We’re gonna do a cooking stream?!” You asked excitedly. 

“Yeah.” He replied, with a soft laugh.

“Let’s go shopping tomorrow!” You cheered.

“Grocery-- Shopping.” He corrected.

“Yeah, yeah.” you brushed off.

After a bit of silence, you felt your eyes go heavy, you let yourself fall asleep.

When you opened your eyes, it stung immediately from the sunlight. When you gained your awareness, you found the bed empty. You assumed that he was showering.

Instinctively, you grabbed your phone. You can’t recall how long it was until Sapnap entered the room again.

“Are we gonna go grocery shopping?” He asked, standing in the doorframe.

“Let me shower, give me a second.” You said, before standing up and walking outside of his apartment. 

You walked outside, you were hit with the atmosphere change, your nose stung slightly, you stared at your feet as you walked.

Left, right, left, right, left, right.

You watched your steps before you shortly made it to your apartment door. You walked into your bathroom, you hummed, it felt a bit abnormal, not being in his apartment, your own bathroom felt foreign to you. 

As you finished, you walked into your own bedroom, you couldn’t shake the fact that it felt cold, your own bedroom looked unfamiliar, you shook it off and just thought you had just not been there in awhile. You changed and you hurried back to his apartment.

“Let’s go shopping!” You exclaimed, walking into his room.

“Alright.” He said, following you outside.

As you two made it to the car, you began to queue your songs.

“Hey- I wanted to play music.” Sapnap complained.

“Absolutely not, I will not sit here and listen to SAD! To xxxtentaction.” You joked.

He laughed, before he turned on the engine and began to drive to Walmart. 

“Who’s paying?” you asked.

“You.” he insisted.

“What?” You asked, caught off guard.

“The gentleman isn’t going to pay for our date?! Honestly.” You joked.

“Oh? This is a date?” He asked.

“Walmart is the most romantic place for a date.” You insisted.

“I mean, I guess I’ll pay.” He said, he shrugged.

“What a gentleman!” You complimented.

He gave a laugh.

You weren’t sure how long it was before the two of you made it to the Walmart, but the two of you made it to Walmart.

“I’m gonna get a cart, I’ll be right back.” You said, before running towards the cart area, grabbing a cart and waiting for Sapnap to walk next to you.

You two walked inside, scanning the aisles for the things you’d need. You turned the cart into the confectionary area.

You grabbed a box Funfetti mix, “let’s get this one! It’s so pretty.” You said excitedly.

“It’s very-” He began, “Very ugly.” He said with a laugh.

“You’re hurting my feelings here.” You said ironically solemn.

He gave a laugh as a response before you began to place it inside of the cart.

“Do you even have cake pans?” You asked, expecting him being unprepared.

“I..” He paused, “I don’t think I have any cake pans.”

You hummed a yes.

“Hold on, you bake a cake, not cook.” He corrected.

“But ‘baking stream’ doesn’t have a nice ring.” You shrugged.

“Oh my gosh.” He said with a laugh.

You picked up a square pan, “Is this big enough?” you asked.

Sapnap gave a laugh, “Oh my god, what are you even laughing at?” You asked.

“No, no, nothing.” He said, in between laughs.

“I hate you.” You said pettily.

“I love you too.” He retorted.

You choked, you weren’t ready for that. 

You took a small breath, “You’re so dumb.” You brushed off.

There was silence, you couldn’t bare it, the silence suffocated you, it was— So awkward.

You picked up some frosting, “What about this one?” you asked, turning around to face him. You hated the color, but you desperately wanted to change the subject.

“Alright.” he said, taking the cart and then pushing it further into the aisle.

Your eye was caught onto the sprinkle section, you hated the frosting color, so you decided if you put some nice sprinkles, you’d hate it less.

You approached the sprinkles, you were at awe looking at the assortment of different shapes and colors. You picked up a container of edible pearls, “Let’s get this one.” You asked.

“Okay.” He agreed, walking towards you.

“The frosting color is so gross.” You admitted.

“You picked it.” He said back, with a small laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah.” You brushed off, before walking towards the self checkout.

When you made it, you walked to the first empty station you saw, wanting to get out of there quickly. You gave a soft hum before scanning the items.

After Sapnap paid, the two of you began to briskly walk out of the store.

“Should I tweet about it?” You asked.

“I dunno.” He replied.

‘Cooking Stream!’ you tweeted cryptically, in order to gain traction for Sapnap’s stream. Almost instantly, your notifications were filled with likes and comments. 

“I did it.” You said, a bit triumphantly.

He hummed, unlocking the car doors and when the two of you were seated, he began to drive back to his apartment. 

When the two of you got to his apartment, you began to put all of the things you bought on his counter. Sapnap literally brought his monitor to the table across the counter, you were so unprepared it was satire.

Sapnap fixed his webcam, you turned on the light for better lighting. 

3

2

1

Sapnap went live!

You watched as the chat zoomed by, it amazed you, despite being a popular streamer aswell, seeing Sapnap’s chat go by so fast reminds you how fast he’s been growing.

You read the chat, ‘Is that your girlfriend?’ ‘who’s the girl?’ ‘COOKING STREAM POG’

The “girlfriend” comments flattered you a bit, you silently hoped he saw it too and persuade him to finally label the relationship.

“Chat do you know what we’re doing today?” Sapnap began.

He paused to read the chat, “Yeah, we’re gonna make a cake.” He finished.

“I know some of you guys are newer so you probably don’t know who this is.” Sapnap said, gesturing to you.

You couldn’t disagree, You showed up in a lot of their videos when they first started out, but lately, you haven’t actually participated in their videos.

“Y/n is my friend, she used to show up in tons of videos.” He explained.

You gave a soft laugh, ‘friend’ huh?

“We- We went to Walmart today and we got a bunch of stuff because Sapnap literally never keeps food in his apartment, we always have to buy take out.” You complained.

He gave a laugh, before you started to speak again, “We got funfetti cake mix because we both cannot bake at all.” you joked.

Before you began to bake, Sapnap started reading donations.

Mack1nq donated 50 dollars, “Can you say happy birthday Maya?” The donation asked.

“Happy birthday, Maya.” Sapnap celebrated.

You began to scramble around, trying to find a bowl while Sapnap continued to read donations.

You began to try to find oil and eggs before coming out empty handed, thinking that you just can’t find it and Sapnap put them in a weird place, you asked, “Do you have eggs and oil?”

“Uhm.” He hummed, “I don’t think so.” He said.

“Oh, I think I have some in my apartment, give me a second.” She said before walking out of frame.

Sapnap continued to talk to his stream, without the oil and eggs, he can’t exactly do anything.

When you finally came back into frame, you were holding two eggs and a large bottle of oil.

“Hey, Y/n this one’s for you.” Sapnap said, reading a donation, “y/n, how did you meet the dream team?” Sapnap read aloud.

“Oh! Uhm.” You said, caught a bit off-guard.

“Me and Sapnap were friends in elementary school, our parents became pretty good friends.” You started, “I moved in like 5th grade, but we got each other’s Skype and we would call and stuff, and then one day Dream was in our call.” You continued before you got cut off.

“Can I tell this part?” Sapnap asked, which was in vain mostly because before you could answer he started talking, “For some reason, y/n thought Dream went to my school, and Dream was so confused. So me and Dream spent like 30 minutes trying to tell her that you can meet people out of school.” Sapnap paused to laugh, “And for some reason, y/n became a whole simp for Dream.” He said.

“In my defense, I was like 10, I thought ‘Older mysterious guy from another state, so hot.’” You said, with small laughs in between words.

You opened the oil, doing what the instructions told you. You began to eyeball the amount of oil you’d need, you honestly didn’t care enough to measure.

“Hey, hey, you need to measure it.” Sapnap stopped you, forcing his hand to lift the bottle.

You were taken by surprise, you flinched your hand backwards, dropping the oil bottle. “Ohshit.” you cursed.

“I’m sorry.” you apologized, picking up the oil bottle.

You looked around the room, trying to find a rag to oil the oil, you spotted one, and began to walk towards it forgetting there was an oil spill.

You felt yourself fall backwards onto Sapnap, “Woah.” Sapnap said, after catching her. You instinctively looked back into the camera, before standing up and kind of pushing him away.

You panicked, maybe you were blowing it out of proportion, but you didn’t want neither you or Sapnap to get attacked, thinking the two were dating or something. As much as you longed to officially be called his girlfriend, you knew if you did, as much as his fanbase is amazing, you knew there were fans that took their love for Sapnap a bit too far.

Sapnap kind of stared, surprised. You stared back for a few seconds before quickly walking towards the rag, trying to brush off the moment. You knew it was in vain, everything you did was clipped.

When you walked back into frame, you started to wipe it up, the oil. Thankfully, it wasn’t a large spill and cleaned it up before putting the dirty rag in the sink. 

Attempting to brush off the awkward moment, you began to crack the two eggs.

He gave you a whisk, you could kind of sense something off. But you tried to brush it off, you gave a soft hum as a thanks, before starting to whisk the batter.

“Um.” He sort of hummed, before starting to read donations.

PandasWasTaken donated 100 Dollars, “Who is that girl, is she ur girlfriend?” The donation asked.

Sapnap gave a soft laugh, “No, we’re not dating.” He answered.

Despite accepting the fact that the two of you weren’t labeled as ‘dating’ that reminder kind of added salt into the wound.

“Yeah, we’re just friends.” You said, a bit saltily. Maybe you were being a hypocrite, but not being called his girlfriend out loud made you a bit bitter.

“Just friends? Why’d you say it like that?” He said through laughs, “are you saying we’re more than friends?” Sapnap pried.  
“You’re saying it, not me.” You hummed, as you began to stir the batter.

You finished mixing the batter and started to look inside the plastic bag you two used to put in all the stuff, you began to take out the pan.

“Guys, Sap literally has nothing in his apartment. We had to buy everything at Walmart.” You complained, pouring the batter inside the pan.  
“You’re supposed to preheat the oven.” Sapnap corrected, a little bit too late.

“That would’ve been helpful 30 minutes ago.” You jabbed passive aggressively.

“No need to be aggressive.” Sapnap brushed off with a soft laugh before preheating the oven.

You two had 30 minutes to talk to chat, and keep their attention, shouldn’t be too hard huh?

Markwasfound donated 20 dollars, “Who is that? Is that your girlfriend?” You heard the Text to Speech say.

You hated when chat did that, when they repeated a question multiple times, especially that question, but with 20 thousand people, you can’t expect everyone to be on the same page. 

You gave a soft chuckle, attempting to play off the question as a joke to you two, “No.” You began, “We aren’t dating.” You said.

A bit after you answered the question, the same question from different donors popped up, “Maybe we should up the donation limit? They’re just asking the same questions.” Sapnap complained.

Mariahinnit donated 50 dollars, “Do you think that you and Karl actually sound like that Ghostemane song?” You heard the TTS speak.

“Yeah, pretty accurate to me.” You answered.

“I don’t know, I don’t hear it.” Sapnap countered.

You heard a ding from your phone, “It’s been 30 minutes already?” You thought out loud before placing the cake pan inside of the oven. 

“How long are we supposed to leave it in?” Sapnap asked.

“I dunno.” You shrugged, “Let’s just put it in for like 30 minutes and put a toothpick in it or something.” You said.

“Alright.” Sapnap said, bringing back the aforementioned plastic Walmart bag.

“y/n picked out all of the frosting colors.” Sapnap trailed on, taking out a dark purple gel frosting, accompanied with white frosting, and white edible pearls.

“We have-” Sapnap began, “We have purple, and white,” He said, pointing at the respective decorations.

Aniwastaken donated 20 dollars, “y/n, What are you majoring in college?” The donation read.

“y/n taking the spotlight in my own stream!” Sapnap complained.

“What am I majoring in?” You repeated, brushing off Sapnap’s remark, “I’m an English Major.” You answered.

You could hear a ding, turning around, you had concluded it had been 30 minutes. You took a damp towel before opening the oven, taking out the cake. Having a piping hot container on wood would only fail in a scorched table, a factor you had failed to realize.

You smelt a peculiar smell, you could’ve sworn it wasn’t the cake.

“Oh my god what did you do?” Sapnap asked, lifting up the cake pan, just to show a scorched square in Sapnap’s wood table. 

You covered your mouth, stifling your laughter, knowing it wasn’t a good time. “I am-” You began, “I am so sorry.” You apologized.

“The table!” Sapnap scoffed, baffled.

“I’m so sorry.” you repeated, a bit worried he’d be mad at you.

“I uh- What do we do now?” You added after a few seconds of silence.

“Finish the cake?” He answered.

“Okay.” You agreed, before taking the towel you used to take out the cake from the oven and you began to put the towel under the hot pan, attempting to prevent any deeper scorches.

You took out a knife, which was a bit of a gamble with the twitch rules, but you were pretty sure you weren’t breaking any rules. You scored the sides trying to free the cake from the pan, before putting the cake on a plate. “Aha!” You said triumphantly. 

Sapnap opened the frosting, and grabbed a butter knife. “Let’s start frosting.” he said, dipping the knife into the frosting, “You can do it.” You offered, an offer he took, he began to frost the cake.

You stared, maybe a bit too long, he was so focused, you loved seeing him like this, serious about something so trivial. You also couldn’t shake the thought of how husbandly he looked. You imagined him in a pink apron, nothing but the apron..

“y/n?” Sapnap asked, snapping you out of your daydreaming, “Open the frosting, Weirdo.” Sapnap said, jokingly, wanting to do the rest while you went to go and open the purple frosting.

“...Huh?” You hummed, looking upwards, there was a brief silence before you spoke again, “Oh! Sorry, I spaced out.” You excused before beginning to open the purple frosting. 

When you finished, you stared at Sapnap’s paint job.”Uhm…” You hummed, judgmentally. There was a bit of silence before you spoke again, you looked up to make eye contact with him.

“You suck at frosting.” You chirped, simply.

“What?” Sapnap asked, caught off guard from your sudden offense.

“Did I stutter?” you responded, making yourself as intimidating as possible for the joke, you were a true ‘alpha male’ in this moment.

Sapnap gave a laugh, “Oh my god.” he said in between laughter. After his small laughing fit, he spoke again, “Whatever, just put your ugly frosting on the cake.” Sapnap said, making sure to exaggerate the word “ugly.”

You proceeded to put the gel frosting on the cake, for some reason the gel was oddly hard to get out of the tube. So you squeezed harder, and harder, and harder..

And then it popped.

Purple gel frosting covered your hands and came out as a blob on the cake.

“PFFT-” Sapnap began to laugh, you however, were unamused.

Without a word, and with a bitter expression on your face, you turned around and began to wash your hands in the kitchen sink, leaving the purple blob on the cake.

Again, without a word, you grabbed the pearl sprinkles you bought, and put it on the cake. “FInished!” you said.

The cake was a bit messy, and isn’t very good looking. But it was yours and Sapnap’s creation, and you made it on stream.

You were a bit embarrassed, but if you pretended it didn’t happen, then it didn’t. “We finished the cake!” You cheered.

“Let- Let’s take a tour of the cake.” Sapnap said, picking up the plate the cake was on, he showed the glob of purple gel frosting to the chat, “This is y/n's work..” Sapnap began, he started to turn the cake around on the sides, showing his icing job, “And this is my work.” Sapnap ended.

Sapnap looked at the cake, he noticed the sprinkles, and he absentmindedly forgot that they even bought them, “What’s this?” Sapnap asked.

“The sprinkles.” You answered, also looking at the cake.

“Ah.” He hummed, before putting it back down on the table,

“Do we… eat it now?” You asked, staring at the cake, then up to Sapnap.

“I dunno..” Sapnap replied, looking down at the cake.

You turned around, to take two forks from Sapnap’s drawer, you gave one to Sapnap, guestruing for the two of you to eat. You stabbed the fork into the cake and you ate a piece. 

It was a bit undercooked, but the frosting masked it enough for it to be edible. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t horrible. Then Sapnap ate it, he gave a exaggerated facial expression, “Eww..” He said.

“You’re so dramatic.” You laughed, before taking another bite, “It’s not that bad.” You scolded.

“It’s undercooked!” Sapnap complained, staring at you eat as if you had 3 heads.

“It’s not that bad.” You repeated, before taking another chunk of the cake, and began feeding it to Sapnap as if he were a child.

“Wh- Don’t feed me!” Sapnap scolded, before also holding the handle of the fork, trying to motion it away from his mouth. It was a battle for dominance, well.. More of a battle of strength, and judging from how much Minecraft you played.. You lost. The chunk of cake fell onto your arm. The Frosting getting on your sleeves.

“Sapnap.” You scolded, your face unamused. You took the extra frosting from your fork, you put on Sapnap’s arm.

“Hey! That was an accident, my sleeve!” Sapnap complained, before taking his fork, dipping it in the frosting before putting it on your arm, the arm that wasn’t marked before.

The two of you continued to put frosting on each other in various body parts back and forth. Before the two of you were just covered in frosting, and the cake barely resembled a cake.

“I- Uh-” You said, suddenly remembering you two were on stream, the both of you realized you two would have to end the stream, the problem is how they would.

“Um, we should end the stream.” You whispered to Sapnap, he didn’t say anything back but you assumed he heard you.

“We finished our cake, and we need to shower, so I think this is the end of the stream.” Sapnap said abruptly, seemingly rushing, when he ended the stream there was a brisk silence.

“I should shower.” Sapnap said after a short silence after ending the stream.

“Without me?” You asked, half-joking, however, you didn't exactly know how to react if he wanted to actually.. SHower together.

Sapnap gave a laugh, “uh huh.” he hummed, before walking off to shower.

“So cold!” You exclaimed, dramatically offended, before he walked into his bathroom.

You couldn’t exactly sit there, with frosting all over yourself. So you decided to shower at your apartment. Knowing it wouldn’t be long, you just left. 

The walk to your apartment was short, since it was a short length, you quickly started to shower, beginning to hate the feeling of the frosting on your body, as it was starting to harden and crumble.

When you were clothed, you checked your phone for a little, and you got a discord dm from Niaachu.

“Vc?” You read.

“Ofc'' You replied, before walking to your pc. You hated calling on your phone, when you saw Niaachu in the vc, it was with Willbur, and Tommyinnit.

When you joined, you were instantly bombarded with voices, “y/n you’re here! Okay, y/n, tell Tommy to stop talking, I know he’ll listen to a woman.” Willbur said, almost right as you joined.

“That is just so patronizing.” Tommy said, sadly.

“Tommy! Tommy. Shhh..” You hummed, asking politely for.. Lack of better word; To shut up.

“Right, right, thank you Y/n, so what brings you to the VC?” Willbur asked.

“Oh?” You hummed, “Nikki asked me to join.” You answered.

“Yeah! Um, I was getting a bit lonely.” Nikki elaborated.

“Nikki! You should’ve asked me to keep you company.” Willbur sulked, maybe a bit sad at the thought of NIkki needing to bring company.

“Oh my god! Get a room!” Tommy complained, you started laughing.

“I have to agree..” You trailed off, “You invite me but you two just become all mushy!” you complained.

“I don’t know y/n maybe you are just jelly of Nikki because she won Will’s Love or Host instead of you!” Tommy retorted, which caught you off guard because.. You were agreeing with him.

“What?” You asked, caught off guard, “Of course not!” You defended.

“Tommy, don’t be stupid, y/n has Sapnap!” Nikki agreed.

“Yeah yeah.” Tommy disregarded.

Almost as if on queue, you heard a knock on your door before it opened. Your head looked backwards at the sound before realizing it was just Sapnap.

You muted yourself, and stared at Sap for a bit before he spoke, “You were taking a while and you were pretty loud so..” He trailed off, not finishing his sentence, leaving you with a few questions. Well, before he laid on your bed, making it apparent that he was going to be staying here.

“My room? We usually sleep in your room, your bed is bigger.” You reasoned, staring at the man that was now on your bed.

“Well, a smaller bed gives us more space to cuddle.” Sapnap gushed, gesturing for you to join him on the bed.

“Oh my god..” You trailed off, not annoyed but a bit embarrassed. “Fine.” You fell into temptation, before getting off your chair and joining Sapnap on the bed.

Sapnap’s head laid behind yours, you listened to his rhythmic breaths. Silence fell between you two, basking in each other’s warmth. 

“Why won’t you tell the fans I’m your girlfriend?”

His breaths slowed, before it hitched.

“I’m scared.”

What?


End file.
